Did I fall in basket?
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: ¿Ha caído en la crueldad del baloncesto? Algunas veces no sabe distinguir lo que piensa que pasa con lo que realmente está ocurriendo y, aunque ha entrado en la zona, él no puede tener gusto por un deporte tan injusto. Happy B-day -con un gran atraso-, Kukki 3


¿Ha caído en la crueldad del baloncesto? Algunas veces no sabe distinguir lo que piensa que pasa con lo que realmente está ocurriendo y, aunque ha entrado en la zona, él no puede tener gusto por un deporte tan injusto. No, porque no está de acuerdo con Kuroko aunque bromee con él sobre aplastarlo de manera _amistosa;_ porque su visión del baloncesto - la de Kuro-chin - está totalmente equivocada.

Y ahora se encuentra más confuso de lo que debería, ¿por qué ha entrado en la zona si él _odia _ese estúpido juego? ¿Por qué necesita volver a jugar si lo niega? Fácil; es su orgullo, se dice, no puede perder así contra alguien como él.

Sabe que ganará la próxima vez aunque ahora esté pataleando como un niño pequeño al que no le dan una piruleta, aunque siente que en esa situación sería algo más parecido al enfado y su cabeza divaga por distintas opciones que no sean gustarle el baloncesto. Ha podido entrar en la zona por muchísimas razones, una de ellas podría ser perfectamente su don natural para aquel deporte. Porque lo sabe, no cualquiera puede entrar en ella, sólo alguien que realmente tenga las habilidades necesarias. Y él las tiene.

Por eso, decide no volver a jugar; esa derrota le deja claro que es hora de retirarse de algo que no necesita.

Se quita la cinta del pelo y pronto llega a los banquillos, allí le espera Himuro con una sonrisa discreta en sus labios y no parece demasiado frustrado por la derrota. Luego, recuerda, él muestra sus emociones de su propia forma y se echa la toalla por encima de la cabeza para soltar toda su tensión acumulada después del partido.

—¡La próxima vez ganaremos, Atsushi!-Reconoce la voz extrañadamente animada de su compañero de equipo, aunque quizás sólo esté feliz de descubrir -o creer hacerlo- que le gusta tal deporte.

—¿Ahh...? No lo creo...—Dice con voz monótona y algo molesta, aunque sin dejar de sonar como un niño pequeño al que se le mete algo en la cabeza.—Ya he dicho que me retiro.

—¿De verdad?—Su tono hace que apriete ligeramente los dientes para reprimir las lágrimas. Sabe que Muro-chin lo ha visto llorar y su siguiente frase sólo hace confirmárselo.— Porque a mí... Me parece todo lo contrario.

—Apenas estás empezando. ¡Esfuérzate! —Le apoya Kenichi Okamura, el ala-pívot de su equipo, posando la mano en la cabeza y siendo recibido con un manotazo.

Tras eso, tardan poco más de media hora en irse de allí y Himuro le acompaña a su habitación. En el camino, le ha comprado chucherías que intentan compensar la pérdida del equipo y pronto se despiden tras una larga noche charlando en un parque aislado. Todo el mundo está viendo el partido de Haizaki contra Kise, pero no tiene ganas de saber nada más de baloncesto en un tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Tatsuya está temprano en el hotel con un gran repertorio de dulces y una sonrisa pequeña mientras se los da y pasa casi sin permiso. De todas formas, es algo común ya.

—¿Irás al partido que hay dentro de poco de Shutoku y Rakuzan?—Murasakibara suspira por la pregunta y niega mientras empieza a alimentarse de patatas fritas. Deja que Himuro coja, porque es al único que le dejaría coger comida que le pertenece y porque él ha sido el mismo que se las ha traído a él.

—Es aburrido~.—Dice mientras come ahora lo que parecen malvaviscos y Himuro atrapa uno con su boca, terminando en contacto con la ajena.

—Yo quiero ir.—Responde mientras se relame los labios y sonríe de aquella forma tan suya, volviendo a besar los labios de Atsushi.

La boca de Atsushi está como siempre: de un sabor adulzado por las chucherías y pasteles que Murasakibara está acostumbrado a comer a todas horas. Algunas veces, se pregunta por qué está tan delgado y da por hecho que eso tiene que ser por la realización de deporte y por su propio metabolismo. El de pelo morado no luce tan extrañado como la primera vez que captó sus labios en un beso, incluso lo corresponde para limpiar los restos dulces de la boca del más bajo mientras el mismo se sujeta de su nuca para poder tener mayor acceso. No se acuerdan bien de cuándo empezó aquel juego, pero el pelinegro está seguro de que Atsushi lo considera algo así como una costumbre que ha cogido y que no quiere abandonar aunque no tenga claro qué es lo que siente.

—Llevaré golosinas.—Casi era un chantaje, aunque eso parece medio convencerlo a pesar de que siga poniendo muecas infantiles y negando querer ir.—¿No tienes curiosidad, Atsushi?—Eso parece convencer al más alto, quien pone cara de resignación al verse _obligado _a acompañarlo.

Cuando están a medio camino, antes de entrar, parece dudar un poco con un montón de _pockies_ en la boca y le dirige una mirada a su compañero.

—Ah, vamos~. Qué aburrido.—Se queja con la boca llena de los palitos recubiertos de chocolate.—Para empezar, si quieres verlo, hazlo por tu cuenta, Muro-chin.—Dice aún con la comida en la boca.

—Vamos, no digas eso, Atsushi.

—Puedo regre-...

—¿Quieres de sabor a algas también?—Le interrumpe refiriéndose a un tipo de patatas.

—Claro...—Afirma mirando la comida y olvidando el tema durante poco tiempo.

—Parece que está a punto de empezar.—Eso llama su atención, haciendo que mirase hacia el campo con nueva curiosidad en la mirada.—¿Quién crees que ganará?

—¿Eh? Mmmm...—Parece pensárselo, aunque tiene la respuesta clara.— ¿Quién sabe? —Acaba respondiendo.—Como sea, Aka-chin nunca perdió al shogi.

—¿Shogi?—Eso parece llamar la atención de Himuro.

—Los dos solían jugar muy a menudo en sus tiempos libres, también jugaban durante las juntas de capitán y vice-capitán. Pero, mmm... Pues... Definitivamente no me puedo perder a Aka-chin perdiendo.

Himuro vuelve a centrar la atención en el partido, y Murasakibara le mira de reojo. A su compañero de equipo le encanta aquel deporte y puede que sea gracias a él que le esté empezando a gustar un poco.

Porque Muro-chin había llegado a su vida haciendo interesantes cosas antes realmente ni se molestaba en descubrir que estaban ahí.


End file.
